


冬日

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: swanqueen在线和好 _(:з」∠)_





	冬日

那是个缅因镇冰冷的冬天，天气很暗，黏潮浓重的冷雾一股接一股，像混浊海洋的波浪，缓缓飘动着。雾气很浓，几乎遮住了车灯。 

Emma坐在车窗边，她的金发在雾气的映照下，惨白得像月光。她的额头发烫，似乎有点低烧，但握着方向盘的手指冰冷得却像刚从坟墓里出来。从后视镜，她看到搭在车后座的羽绒服，和横放的鼓鼓囊囊的行李箱。

她微微抿着唇，脸色越来越白了，葳蕤的树丛静默着，匍匐在黑暗中，时而有飞鸟从枝干掠起。一股寒颤忽然从背脊攀沿而上，她瑟缩了一下，拢了拢红夹克。

明黄色的车行驶在熟悉的道路上，这种颜色也称希望，她曾坐在副驾驶位，躺在男友的膝上，吃着热乎乎的汉堡，她也曾微微蹙着眉，听一旁行事古怪的男孩那些怪力乱神的言语。它将她带到此处，她是英雄，是救世主，是希望。

但她从未找到过自己的希望。

Emma深吸了一口气，寒冷的空气像是一块冰，紧紧地贴着太阳穴。她的额头越来越烫，手也越来越冷，白蒙蒙的冷雾像是氤氲在她的眸中，两侧掠过熟悉的景色，一切就像是一碗煮糊了的，乱糟糟的粥，她感觉嗓子像是被木塞堵住，这些木屑弄得她骨头都有些疼痛，她想大叫，想痛哭，却仅仅只是平静地开着车。

路边的景物像云雾，车灯像云雾，她惨白的手，车内的空气，都像是漂浮不定的雾气。天色漆黑，她甚至能听见橡胶车轮被挤压的声音，像她已经麻木了的知觉被挤压的声音，那被挤压的知觉溢出冷雾一样湿黏的绝望。她一直在往前行驶着，两侧一直掠过死板漆黑的树。金发女人凝视着车灯前的雾，她已经有些厌倦这个死寂的夜晚。

她转过方向盘，有些疲倦地合了合眼，但她强撑着，再睁开眼时，忽然怔在了原地，在不远处那条刺眼的亮黄色镇界线上，有一个模糊的身影。她看不清那是谁，心却猛地跳腾起来。

这跳腾如此猛烈，甚至盖过了额头的滚烫，手指的发颤，身体的冰凉。

她猛地踩下了刹车，她的心脏几乎要跳出胸膛。她有一种隐隐约约的猜测，这种猜测让她忐忑不安，她忽然觉得，她瞳仁中像是有面镜子被打碎，而在打碎的那一瞬，新鲜的冷空气灌进来，一种恐惧攥住她的心脏，她有些呼吸不上来。

但她还是从车里走下来，她抬起头的那一刻，看清了站在雾气里的人，对方熟悉的黑色卷发，双手插在大衣里的站姿，一双冷冰冰地，恼怒地看着她的褐色眸子。

倏地，就在那一刻，她的心被什么未知的东西攥住了，她几乎想缩进车里。寒意让她拢了拢皮夹克。对方已经怒气冲冲地走上前，劈头盖脸朝她骂道，“你究竟想干什么？Miss Swan！闹离家出走？” 

刺骨的寒意攀上她的脊梁，她看见她紧蹙的眉头，说出的话的热气萦绕在空中，她很冷，想离对方近一点。

“你疯了不成！”Regina一把抓住她的领子，她那双剔透的眸子离得很近，里面是纯粹的愤怒。这种愤怒像她说话时呼出的热气，又和锥子一样刺人，金发女人脑子中那块寒冰，那种莫名的冷漠，与一切一切的隔阂，因着她眼中的愤怒裂开了。

“我不属于这。”金发女人脸色惨白，她嘴唇掠过一阵痉挛，有些痛苦，毫无希望地看着她。Regina尤其，尤其厌恶她这样的目光，就像是一只濒死的小动物，将自己缩在墙角，固执的拒绝着一切的救助。

黑发女人深吸了一口气，她松开拽着她领子的手，双手交叉在胸前。她眼中的愤怒冷却了些，化成了冰冷的嘲讽。

“你不属于这，难道我属于吗？救世主？”她嗤笑了一声，“怎么，突如其来的抑郁症，无边的空虚感，和对自己的无力？你有什么苦痛呢，你遭受过什么呢？抱着流脓的伤口苦苦呻吟，期望得到同情和关爱？你拯救了所有人，就因此要求所有人事事顺你心，稍稍违背一点，就闹着出走吗？”

Emma抬起头来看她，Regina知道她该开始恨她了。但金发女人眼中依旧流淌着那毫无波澜的平静，她就这么看着她，镇长女士忽然害怕起来。

“我知道你为什么会这样。”她冷冷地，带着点斥责的语气说，“早在前几天，我就发现你不太对劲了，你经常走神，在谈话中忽然走出去。”Regina挑起唇，似乎想用恶劣的言语刺痛她，“你是因为Neal！”

Emma忽然怔住了，微微颤了颤，她的眼中终于有了点生气，但她那苍白的嘴唇露出一点苦笑，摇了摇头。

Regina冷笑一声，拽住她毛衣衣领，猛地逼她退了好几步，一直退到挨上车冰冷的金属壳。

“你不愿承认你在生一个小奶娃的气，你羡慕他，你嫉妒他。你弟弟生活得多美满，他拥有你落魄时曾经幻想的一切。疼爱的父母，幸福的生活……你一直，一直，在心里隐隐生你父母的气，总有东西是歉意弥补不了的!”

“你真可笑啊，Emma Swan。”黑发女人笑起来，“为着这一点对过去的不满，对婴儿的嫉妒，就收拾行李，一言不发地离开？你的光明去哪了，你的正义去哪了，救世主，你怎么像个赌气的小孩呢？” 

“你不明白！”金发女人十指用力地摁压在车上，她的眸中有什么在燃烧着。她站起身，毫不畏惧地和她对视着，“已经拯救的世界还需要救世主吗？我压根没生他们的气！我只是认清了事实而已，是，他们一直对我感到愧疚，但他们呢，他们想要一个孩子，一个从小看大的孩子……你，当你看着一个和自己一样大的女人，你会觉得她是你的女儿吗！他们想给他换尿布，想摸摸他新长出的小牙齿，这些我从不稀罕！从不稀罕！”

她一手撑在车上，微微喘着气。Regina怔住了，她不知所措地看着金发女人，对方像是随时都会晕倒。

“但……你们是家人，你离开了，Henry怎么办……” 

“你还不明白吗！”对方看着她，冷笑起来，她的金发乱蓬蓬的，露出了一种嘲笑的表情，这种表情像在嘲笑她，也在嘲笑自己。

“Henry，他们，只是需要我而已，他们需要的只是救世主而已。他为什么十岁了才来找我，他永远对我念着那些童话，那些诅咒，他并不需要一个母亲，他只是需要一个救世主！他爱我吗……”她的脸颊微微发烫，眸中氤氲着雾气，“他喊过我几次Mom？我的父母，我的孩子，在我人生中这可笑的二十八年，我被遗弃在了后头，当我重新找回时，有些东西错过了就是错过了，这并不是血缘就能轻易带回的，这也不是一朝一夕就能得到的！你明白吗，Regina？不，你永远，永远都不会明白！”

“Emma……”镇长女士小心翼翼地看着她，对方像是要哭出来一样，“我很抱歉。”

金发女人深吸了一口气，她的神色柔和了些，但忽然，她像是被烫到了一般，露出了痛苦，绝望的神情。

“停下来，Regina，”她一步一步往镇界线退，“你有什么资格怜悯我呢？”她的声音已经染上了哭腔，“是你抢走了我的父母！你领走了我的孩子！你让我绝望了多少次，多少次我想从这座城市的高楼坠落下去！” 

“你现在在做什么呢，你嘲笑我，而你正是这一切的罪魁祸首，我是救世主……我带来希望，但我的希望呢……我的希望在哪！”

她绝望地看着她，她的目光让她心里也满是绝望，“你来做什么，Regina？Evil Queen？我已经给了你幸福结局，你还有什么所求的吗，我还有什么能给你的吗？”

黑发女人怔在了原地，对方站在亮黄色的镇界线上，金发的颜色与界线奇异地交织着，像被冻坏的琥珀。她的眸中有什么，像月光，像银子，要滴落下来，却又比月光和银子更加滚烫。她就这么颤抖地站立着，月光给她披上袍子，她就像个即将要祭献给上帝的贡品。

Regina抿了抿唇，她后退几步，转过了身，她的脚步很沉重，像是被灵魂所拖垮了。忽然，她听到了什么细微的声音，像是在寂静的树林中，小动物痛苦而绝望地呜咽。这声音钻进耳膜，像刚烧开的，冒泡的热水，灼烧着，凌迟着，酸痛着她的心，像发酸的沼池咕噜咕噜地冒着泡。冰冷的浮动的雾气，滚烫的泪水，混杂着那怪异的，痛苦得不像是人所发出的呜咽，这些搅得她脑海一阵疼痛，搅得她觉得每根神经都被紧紧扯痛。

“我曾把一切都从你身边夺走。”她缓缓开口，声音在寂静的树林里格外地清晰。

金发女人抬起头，有些困惑地看着对方。

Regina深吸了一口气，转过身，她的肩膀微微发颤。她一步一步，朝她走去。她的眼中有某种东西，让金发女人忘了逃，也忘了躲。“你是救世主，光明的孩子，你在那，人们就有了希望。”

“但我从未只把你当成救世主。”

金发女人怔在了原地，她看着她一步步朝她走来，她的意识很恍惚，看不清周遭的一切，但对方的声音又是如此清晰地传到了她的心里。

“在你告诉我什么是正确的爱，在你带给我们所有人光明时，我在心里起誓，”黑发女人走到她面前，直视着她的双眼，她的声音异常有力，她拉起救世主的手，轻轻放在自己胸口。

“我也要带给你幸福结局。”她深吸了一口气，轻轻合上了双眼，“这并非亏欠，也非愧疚。所有人都爱光明……但我也同样爱你。”

镇长女士握住了对方的手。金发女人的手很冰，带着彻骨的寒意，她固执地捂着她的手，像是不把她焐热就不罢休。

Emma看着她那双剔透的褐色眸子，有什么光芒跳动着，这中光芒透过了浮动的雾气，透进她的眼中，有什么熟悉的，久违的，她内心深处被埋葬的东西，撬动着棺材，每一处缝隙里，都透着光亮。这些光亮从黑暗松动的空隙中钻出，将她的心涨得满满的。对方的温热的手传来脉搏的跳动，她的心也似乎随着这跳动而重新跳动起来。这一瞬间，她似乎重新看到了这个世界，这个世界，以崭新而美好的形象呈现在她的面前，而一切游动的雾气，一切冰冷的沉重，都在这光亮下融化了。

“回去吧。”Regina露出一个笑容，“你的车你来开，Emma？”

她的心像是被什么胀满了，什么也说不出来，但她轻轻地笑了笑。远处忽然传来塔楼的钟声，这钟声很奇怪，那微弱的震动声在空气中荡开，一直荡到远处山脉轮廓边缘，那里露出一点微弱的白光，像是天要破晓。


End file.
